Ce qui ce cache derrière la folie Repriise
by JasperloveLune
Summary: Personne ne peut me sauver. La folie s'empare peu à peu de mon coeur meurtrit par le passé. Fatigué de plus en plus, je cesse de me battre. Et toi, tu oses dire que tu le peux? Ose dire que tu peux me sauver des ténèbres qui m'enveloppe lentement.
1. Chapter 1

**Ce qui ce cache derrière la folie.**

Résumé

Bella a succombé cinq ans après le départ de son amour perdu.

6mois après _son _départ, Bella avait découvert qu'elle avait un jumeau, William. Bella apprend qu'elle était tante de deux magnifiques jumeaux, Jason Andrew et Angeline Isabella Swan.

Cinq ans après avoir appris toutes ses bonnes nouvelles, on lui diagnostic un problème cardiovasculaire. Elle doit subir un don d'organe mais elle refuse. Angeline sa nièce la suit dans les bois où elle veut s'éteindre à jamais.

Bella tombe sur Victoria qui désir la transformer pour qu'elle souffre pour l'éternité. Mais son cœur est trop faible, la transformation n'a pas lieu.

Victoria déçu mais tout de même ravi était sur le point de repartir quand elle entendit la petite Angeline, elle était sur le point de mettre un terme à sa vie quand son instinct lui cri de partir. Elle fuit.

La petite fille était restée près de sa tante pendant des heures, attendant que l'on veuille bien les retrouver. Mais quelque chose se brisa dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Était-ce ses mains recouvertes de sang, le fait de voir sa tante inerte près d'elle. Ou encore la manière dont on lui avait ôté la vie.

Personne ne le sera jamais, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle s'était perdue dans une folie sans issue, dans un jeu sans fin. Mais chut c'est un secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Le premier chapitre est publié sur la page de Mary1302, bientôt ici mais j'apporterais des changements sur le deuxième sous l'accord de son auteur principale La suite = Reviews ^^**

**P'tite vampire **


	2. Chapitre 1 : 11 ans après la tragédie

**Chapitre 1**

**11 ans après la tragédie. **

Je me présente, Angeline Isabella Swan. Physiquement j'étais de taille moyenne et mince, de longs cheveux bruns et un teint de porcelaine. En faite je ressemblais à ma défunte tante Bella, ce qui faisait mal à mon père ainsi qu'à mon grand-père. La seule différence qui me séparait d'elle était mes yeux bleu céleste. Ils étaient très déstabilisant quand ont les voyaient pour la première fois, mais on s'y habituait à force. Je vivais à Forks depuis que mon père avait retrouvé le sien mais ce n'était pas mon histoire.

Je suivais une scolarité assez normale au lycée de Forks High School. Les professeurs avaient eut du mal au début de l'année quand ils avaient compris que j'étais un « cas » comme disaient certains. Mais j'étais du genre silencieuse – quand je ne m'ennuie pas s'entend. Ils ne me faisaient pas de remarque et puis j'étais une élève sérieuse. J'étais montré du doigt avec mon frère, je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça, mais il restait avec moi sans une once de pitié dans le regard.

Cette particularité que je possédais depuis mon plus jeune âge, celle qui me différenciait des autres. C'était une chose assez intéressante à exploiter. Je pouvais contrôler le corps et l'esprit de la personne que je voulais. Une expérience des plus divertissante mais que l'on m'avait interdit pratiquer.

Le réveil me sortie de cette plénitude qu'offrait ce sommeil divin. J'ouvris doucement les yeux profitant de ses faibles rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers l'immense baie vitrée qui prenait tout le pan du mur en face de mon lit. J'éteignis ce fichu réveil avant qu'il ne finisse dans le mur. J'entendais les respirations calmes et sereines du reste de la famille encore endormie, je descendis donc à pas de loup. Nous étions samedi et chaque samedi il y avait mon dessin animé préféré je ne pouvais pas le rater pour rien au monde.

J'allumais la télévision, mis le volume assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre mais pas trop pour ne pas réveiller les habitants encore plongés dans le doux pays des rêves. Je passais devant la cheminée où mon père avait dressé un hôtel pour Tante Bella, je lui dis bonjour et lui demandais si elle avait bien dormit. Je rentrais dans la grande cuisine pour aller me servir un bol de lait chaud avec des tartines de pain frai avec de la confiture de fraise.

Je n'avais pas le droit de me servir des couteaux alors il y avait toujours du pain déjà découpés et près à être engloutie par ma personne. En allant ouvrir le frigo je tombais sur une note de grand-père Charlie.

_Parti à la pêche, déjeune à la Push._

_Ps : Angeline fais attention de ne rien faire tomber, ne fais pas de bêtise._

_Charlie. _

Il me connaissait par cœur j'étais de ces maladroites. Une fois fini de préparer mon petit déjeuné, j'installais le tout sur la table basse et commençais à manger en écoutant le générique de début.

J'étais toujours devant la télé quand des bruits à l'étage se firent entendre. Je délaissais la télé pour me retourner vers l'escalier, je me concentrais et pénétrais dans la tête de Jason. Il était de mauvaise humeur et ce que je lui faisais subir n'allait pas la rendre meilleure mais ça m'amusais de le faire – j'étais sûrement suicidaire.

Je le fis sortir dans le froid matinal avec comme seul vêtement son bas de pyjama. J'entendais via à l'esprit de mon frère Mlle Thompson lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait dehors par cette fraîche matinée.

Je sortie de l'esprit de mon frère, couru dehors pour finir sur son dos, qui avait vite repris ses esprits.

- Alors les enfants déjà en train de faire les fous. Nous dit notre voisine.

- Coucou Mlle. La saluais-je. Bouh mais t'es gelé! Criais-je en me dégageant de son dos.

- La faute à qui. Grogna-t-il. Et il partit après avoir salué la voisine, qui elle rigolait de son rire musicale.

Mlle Thompson était une rouquine aux yeux émeraude grande et mince au teint pâle. Elle avait un peu plus que la trentaine, célibataire, sans enfant mais compassait se manque par une magnifique dalmatienne du nom de Nini. Je la voyais tous les samedi matin faire un footing avec son chien. Elle travaillait comme secrétaire au lycée de Forks.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Mlle Thompson je rentrais dans la maison, je tremblais de froid mais ne fis pas attention quand je sentis le café de papa embaumer le hall d'entrée. Je me précipitais dans le salon où me menait l'odeur amère du café. Il était à table buvant sa boisson en regardant son programme de la journée. Mon frère à côté de lui écoutait de la musique tout en envoyant des messages sur son téléphone. Il s'était vêtue d'un pull en laine blanc, mit un jean bleu délavé troué au niveau des genoux et avait ses chaussons aux pieds.

- Mon dieu Angeline monte prendre une douche bien chaude tu vas attrapés froid. Me dit mon père en me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Oui papa.

Je me montais lentement les escaliers et rentrais dans ma chambre, je pris la direction de la salle de bain – la mienne – et me fis couler un bain bien chaud. Je me déshabillais mis mon pyjama dans le panier et me plongeai dans l'eau. J'avais mis du savon, j'adorais les bulles qu'il produisait, je m'amusais à prendre la mousse dans mes mains et à souffler dessus. Fini de me laver je sortis doucement de la baignoire et m'enroula dans une serviette. Je partie dans le dressing et me pris un haut à manche long et colle rouler bleu, un pull long à manche courte marron avec un slim bleu marine. Je me coiffais avec une queue de cheval haute mes cheveux étaient vraiment trop long. Personne n'avait le cœur à les couper moi y compris alors on me faisait juste les pointes assez souvent.

Je descendis rapidement dans le salon pour rejoindre mon frère qui jouait de la guitare sur la banquette de la fenêtre du salon. Je m'assis en position fœtale, ma tête sur mes genoux je regardais mon frère jouer.

Il était grand il frôlait le mètre 85 et était assez bien battit. Ses cheveux se rapprochaient plus du noir que du brun, il avait des yeux caramel avec un plus dedans. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas encore eut de petite amie.

Je sentis la présence de mon père dans mon dos mais je ne me retournais pas. Il ma prit dans ses bras et me mit sur ses genoux. Sa respiration était calme, j'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je levais les yeux vers son visage, il montrait une grande tristesse, tristesse qui mua en douleur quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, sa respiration devint saccadée je me détachais de son étreinte et lui embrassa la joue avant de me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je sortie sur le balcon regardant la forêt sans la voir, je m'assis sur une chaise me repliant sur moi-même laissant les larmes couler le long de mes joues sûrement devenus rouge par le froid ambiant.

Quand les larmes se tarirent je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau fit couler l'eau prit mon cutter et attendis dans la baignoire que l'eau la remplisse. Je me sentais vide de l'intérieur, une sensation étrange s'éprit de moi. La baignoire remplie à rat bord je me scarifiais le poignet pour la énième fois. L'objet s'échappa de ma main, ma vu devint trouble, l'odeur du sang emplie la pièce close.

Je vis l'eau du bain se teinter de rouge avant d'être engloutis dans les ténèbres.

J'étais devenue spectatrice de ma faiblesse.

**_PdV Jason_**

J'étais dans le salon en train d'interpréter une de mes nouvelles compositions. Je ne faisais pas attention à la personne qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. Trop absorbé dans ma musique. Quand je relevais la tête, je vis ma sœur blottie dans les bras de notre père. Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable, elle possédait une beauté douloureuse au regard. Les anges avaient pâles figures comparées à elle, ses grands yeux bleus exprimaient l'innocence d'une nouvelle enfance. Remplacer par une ancienne plus morbide.

Mon père regarda les photos disposées sur le mur adjacent. Cette partie du mur était consacrée à la mémoire de Tante Bella. Chaque samedi il le regardait, il resserra sa prise sur Angeline, qui elle se détacha lentement de lui pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue et partir en courant à l'étage. J'assistais impuissant à cette scène sans savoir quoi faire.

Angeline revoyait à notre père ainsi qu'à Charlie le souvenir doux mais amer souvenir d'une sœur et d'une fille perdue. Je posais ma guitare sur la banquette et fixais mon père silencieusement. Avait-il remarqué qu'il n'avait plus Angeline dans ses bras? Il se leva en silence et monta à au premier, je le suivis sans un bruit.

- Angeline? Il frappa à la porte, sans réponses. Je rentre.

Je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte, ma sœur n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait venait de la salle de bain. Mes yeux dérivèrent en même temps que ceux de mon père vers le sol inondé. J'attrapais la poignée de la porte, elle était fermée à clef.

- Éloigne-toi. M'ordonna mon père.

Dès que je fus hors de sa trajectoire il défonça la porte avec son épaule. La porte heurta le mur dans un fracas nous laissant figé dans notre macabre découverte.

Ma sœur était dans la baignoire toute habillée, le poigné entaillé. La couleur transparente avait pris cette couleur carmin. L'odeur agressa mes narines me donnant la nausée mais me retins. Je n'étais pas le premier à réagir, mon père se précipita vers Angeline pour la sortir de l'eau.

Il l'a mit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain prit son pouls et soupira de soulagement. Il compressa la blessure à son poignet avec une serviette et essaya de la réchauffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Appelle les urgences! Je pris mon téléphone j'étais en mode automate, mon regard fixe sur ma sœur inconsciente.

- Oui, centre des urgences? Me demanda une voix de femme.

- C'est ma sœur elle…elle a perdue beaucoup de sang.

- Est-elle consciente?

- Non, je ne pense pas. j'essayais de garder un minimum de calme.

- Bien votre adresse j'envoie immédiatement un convoie.

Je lui donnais notre adresse et raccrochais laissant mon bras tomber le long de mon corps. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que je n'entende le bruit des sirènes. Mon père suppliait Angeline de tenir le coup et lui demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Les ambulanciers emmenèrent ma sœur à l'hôpital. J'entendis mon père parler –avec Charlie probablement – au téléphone pour le prévenir. Nous partîmes pour l'hôpital, le véhicule était plongé dans un silence pesant et inconfortable.

Je pénétrais tremblant dans l'hôpital.

- Je suis William Swan, ma fille viens d'être admise.

- Son nom? Demanda le secrétaire.

- Angeline Swan.

- Chambre 302.

Nous parcourions les couloirs pour trouver la chambre 302, une fois trouvée nous entrâmes dans la pièce…

Angeline était endormie dans le lit, une perfusion au poigné qui n'était pas bandé. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude et ses lèvres étaient légèrement violacées. Je lui pris doucement sa main et la gardait dans la mienne. Elle était si froide, si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine monter et redescendre au file de sa respiration j'aurais parié qu'elle était morte. Un médecin entra dans la pièce le visage inexpressif.

L'homme avait la petite soixantaine, le visage striés de rides des yeux gris orageux les cheveux grisonnants. Physiquement il était de taille moyenne et avait du ventre, bref un médecin parmi tant d'autre.

- Mr Swan? Demanda le médecin.

- C'est moi. Lui répondit mon père.

- Votre fille a perdue beaucoup de sang elle a eut de la chance du fait que son groupe sanguin est rare. Le AB négatif ne se trouve pas dans tous les hôpitaux.

- Combien de temps?

- Elle devrait se remettre d'ici un ou deux jours mais pour son rétablissement j'aimerai la garder quelques jours de plus.

- Bien.

- Mr Swan. Votre fille c'est ouvert les veines, elle a fait une TS. Le médecin essayait de lui transmettre un message.

- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas. Lui répondit mon père cassant.

- Peut-être que pour son bien il faudrait l'interné. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait. Dit-il d'un ton grave. De plus j'ai regardé sa fiche psychologique et…

- Je ne mettrais pas ma fille dans ce genre d'endroit. Ma fille a une parfaite santé mentale, ceci ne se reproduira plus. Là il mentait. Tous dans le compté de Forks savait que la petite fille du shérif Swan, nièce de Bella Swan, avait des crises de démences aux premiers degrés et des absences répétés de la réalité.

- Bien. Soupira le médecin. Une infirmière passera pour voir si tout va bien. Mr Swan. Et il quitta la pièce, il n'avait pas dû me voir pendant tous ce temps.

Pas la première fois? Comment? Nous n'avions rien vu, mon devoir était de la protéger et j'avais faillis à ma tâche.

**Sénèque a dit**: _les douleurs légères s'expriment; les grandes sont muettes. _

Quelle était cette grande douleur que cachait ma sœur?

* * *

><p><strong>Je continue, j'arrête? <strong>

**J'ai à peine touché au texte original. Le deuxième chapitre en est bientôt terminé.**

**Je cherche une correctrice pour mes histoires, si vous êtes tenté laissez moi un review/ **

**Questions, avis, conseils ( pas les fautes je vous en pris, j'en suis désolé -') **

**des reviews font toujours plaisir! ^^ **

**P'tite vampire**


	3. Chapter 2: Le jeu continue

**Chapitre 2**

**Le jeu continue **

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'étais allongé sur quelque chose d'humide, j'étais comme dans un état second. Mon corps vide de sensations, seul mon esprit semblait connecté. Je voyais à travers la brume épaisse des arbres morts, quelque chose d'humide tomba sur ma visage. Il pleuvait, mais je restais immobile sur le sol désormais gelé. Le froid s'insinua dans tout mon corps pour y resté. Je luttais en vain contre l'hypothermie mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde ou peut-être de minute avant que je ne m'endorme. Je me demandais si ce que l'on racontait était vrai. Avant de mourir voyions-nous réellement notre vie défiler devant nos yeux, impuissant?

En à peine seize ans j'en avais vécu des choses je pense. J'avais connu le mort d'un proche, le deuil, une certaine joie, la tristesse, la colère, la culpabilité, mais pas l'amour. Le regrettais-je? Comment regretter quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas vécu?

**Clark Gable a dit** : _Mourir fait partie de la vie. Et ceux qui on peur de la mort sont aussi ceux qui ont peur de vivre. _

Dire que je n'avait pas peur de mourir n'était pas un euphémisme. J'avais vu la mort de mes propres yeux il y a 11ans. Elle avait des yeux carmin, la peau blafarde et une chevelure de feu. Cette femme que j'avais vu prendre la vie de ma tante, cette femme penchée sur elle, se relevant, son visage montrant une euphorie sans nom. Un filet de sang coulant le long de son menton. Son sourire fou plaqué sur son visage de marbre. Et son regard posé sur moi, j'allais mourir. Avais-je pensé. Mais bien au contraire elle avait fuit dans les bois obscur sans laisser de trace, sans le moindre remord pour sa victime. Ma tante en l'occurrence, ma mère par omission.

J'avais vu la mort en pleine action, prendre la vie, prenant un certain plaisir de voir sa victime s'éteindre lentement dans ses bras. Puis ses yeux remplit par le dédain, le sentiment de victoire d'avoir emmené quelqu'un de plus avec elle. La mort n'avait aucune attache, elle se fichait de la souffrance des autres si elle pouvait étancher sa soif. J'avais peur de mourir par sa main comme j'avais peur de vivre attendant le jour où elle viendrait me chercher.

Alors que le froid se propageai en moi, une douce chaleur la remplaça doucement jusqu'à le faire disparaître. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même. Les arbres avaient repris de leur vitalité abandonnant leur couleur sinistre pour leur vert naturel. Bien qu'ils aient reprit leur apparence d'origine la brume était toujours présente. Renforçant le sentiment d'étouffement, elle était grise et opaque, on ne pouvait sûrement pas y voir à cinq mètre et j'étais gentille. La pluie avait cesser depuis un moment, moi je demeurais toujours couché sur le sol, ne ressentant pas l'envie de me relever. Étrangement j'étais bien. Seule au milieu d'une forêt mystérieuse, cachant ses secrets grâce au brouillard qui les dissimulés soigneusement. Je tendis l'oreille, aucuns oiseaux ne chantaient, aucuns piaillements dans les arbres ne se faisaient entendre. Je n'entendais pas le puma suivre sa proie, l'ours se chercher de quoi manger. Rien. Le silence était roi dans ces bois. J'aimais le silence mais celui-ci était plus que pesant. Il me rendait mal à l'aise.

J'essayais de voir le ciel mais les sapins, chênes et autres étaient bien trop rapprochés les uns des autres pour que je puisse y voir un quelconque bout de ciel. Je m'assis doucement sur le sol boueux et regardais devant moi sans voir. De toute manière que pouvais-je voir à travers cette brume?

De légers murmures s'élevèrent dans l'air. Ils se moquaient de moi, m'accusaient d'un crime : celui de vivre. Ils chantaient les noces funèbres, je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne pas les écouter mais mes efforts furent vain; je les entendaient toujours. Je secouais la tête dans tous les sens essayant de faire fuir ses voix qui désiraient ma fin...puis le calme se fit aussi bien dans ma tête que dans les bois. Je me levai un eu trop vite sûrement puisque je faillit embrasser le sol. Je tanguais légèrement mais retrouva très vite mon équilibre. Je marchais sans but précis, zigzaguant entre les arbres, je me sentais calme apaisé, rien ne pouvait m'enlever ses douces sensations, mais je me trompais lourdement.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi, mais je fis comme-ci de rien n'était. Il allait peut-être finir par s'en aller que sais-je. Je continuais ma «promenade» écoutant attentivement les déplacements de l'inconnu. Il possédait une aura imposante et malsaine, le fait que je ne puisse pas rentrer dans son esprit – pour au moins savoir si je devais m'inquiéter et prendre mes jambes à mon cou – me donna d'imperceptibles frissons le long de ma colonne vertébral.

Seul un homme pouvait avoir une présence aussi forte, donc j'en déduit que c'était un homme. Je me retournais aussi vite que possible mais il n'y avait personne. Puis je sentis un léger souffle sur ma nuque. Il était là, juste derrière moi, à moins de deux centimètres. J'entendais très nettement sa respiration, lente et régulière. Je sentais son regard froid sur ma petite personne, un rictus mauvais sur un visage d'albâtre. Je pouvais imaginer son corps mais pas son visage, comme-ci il n'en avait pas, impossible? Pourtant c'était ce que je ressentais, peut-être avait-il plusieurs visages?

En réalité je connaissais son identité, je l'avais nommé «le diable», pourquoi? Le savais-je moi-même? Il avait cette prestance, cette expression dans le regard qui voulait dire : « J'ai tout vu ». son air charmeur, hypnotisant, son sourire en coin pour qui vous vous damneriez, c'était lui. Simplement.

Bizarrement il n'apparaissait que dans mes rêves – ou plutôt mes cauchemar – ou quand je me retrouvais seule. Jamais un présence d'une autre personne. Je n'avais entendu sa voix lente et basse une fois, une pour me dire que quelques mots mais qui avaient leurs importances. C'était le jour de notre première rencontre.

_**Flash-back**_

_«Rejoins-moi»_. Avait-il dit.

J'étais accroupie près du corps sans vie de ma tante, mes yeux embués de larmes, lui était impassible devant ma douleur. Le rejoindre? Avais-je pensé. Jamais, il me faisait trop peur, il ressemblait à peu de chose près à cette femme tantôt. J'avais fermé les yeux et secoué la tête énergiquement de gauche à droite mentalement.

_«Tu n'as pas le choix, je t'aurais. Tu m'appartiens Angeline»._ M'avait-il dit comme ci, il avait lut dans mes pensées.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Puis il s'était évaporé quand j'avais ouvert les yeux. Plus personne. J'étais de nouveau seule au milieu des bois, dans une clairière à attendre que ma tante se réveille. Je n'avais que cinq ans à l'époque je ne savais pas encore ce que signifiait «mourir».

Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis un souffle frais sur la côté droit de mon visage. Il n'avait pas d'odeur, il était là sans l'être. Puis lentement pour bien me faire assimiler la chose, il me souffla :

_- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, tu t'affaiblis, tu ne pourra pas continuer longtemps à jouer à ce petit jeu...le jeu continu ma belle. _

Oui, il continuait mais je n'étais pas infaillible j'étais en réalité apeuré de perdre à mon propre jeu. J'en étais l'instigatrice alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre, pas après onze ans d'effort. Je ne le permettrais jamais mais mon adversaire était bien plus fort que moi, il était bien plus qu'un homme, plus perfide et fourbe que le serpent.

Puis il est arrivé, mon futur adversaire se tenant devant moi, un sourire malsain sur son visage blême et une lueur de défis se reflétait dans ses pupilles noires. Il me voulait, moi et mon âme. Je ne savais pas dans quoi j'avais mis les pieds mais je connaissais la fin de cette histoire. Je me battais depuis longtemps pour la connaître. Tant que je jouais cette carte il ne pouvait pas gagner.

_- L'enfant grandi malgré lui._ Me soufflait-il en suivant le cours de mes penséesUn fait véridique mais je comptais bien profiter de ma famille pendant que j'en avais encore le temps.

Avant que la folie ne me rattrape définitivement. Avant d'être enfermé entre quatre mur, où un infime rayon de soleil traverserait l'unique fenêtre de ma cellule blanche.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, je n'entendais plus que lui, j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre dans toute la forêt. Je sentais pulser mon sang dans mes tempes. Mes yeux devinrent humide, mes mains se serrèrent en deux poings blancs. Ma respiration hachée par des sanglots silencieux et refoulés. Ma voix bloquée dans ma gorge sèche, je ne pouvais pas crier mon désespoir.

L'homme passa son bras au dessus de mon épaule dans un geste lent et calculé, pour finir par attraper ma gorge violemment. J'arrêtais tout mouvement, ma bouche était entrouverte pour essayais de prendre le plus d'air possible. Je voyais la buée sortir de celle-ci. Mes yeux voyagèrent autour de moi, l'herbe humide était maintenant gelé, les arbres avaient perdu leur feuillages les laissant nus. Désormais je pouvais voir le ciel nuageux au dessus de ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite ce qu'il tombait du ciel, il neigeait, de gros et beaux flocons tombaient élégamment sur le sol. Les flocons recouvraient le sol en un léger filet poudreux pour finir complètement blanc. J'aurais trouvé cette scène complètement idyllique si je n'avais pas cette immense main créer de petites pressions sur ma gorge en feu.

Ma gorge était sèche, il la serrait trop fort, ma respiration devenait laborieuse, je sentais le goût salé des larmes sur le bout de langue. Mon corps tremblait de peur ou de froid je ne savais pas pas. Peut-être des deux. Dans une tentative désespéré j'essayais de retirer cette poigne de mon cou, mais mes mains glissèrent sur sa peau lisse et froide. Ma vision devint flou, laissant des images brumeuse. Mon cœur ne battait plus, il frappait rageusement dans ma poitrine, pompant à une vitesse affolante mon sang dans mes veines. Je n'arrivais plus à récupérer d'oxygène.

_- Bientôt._

Puis la mains lâcha sa prise sur ma gorge, puis la présence disparue, moi je tombais lourdement en arrière sur le sol enneigé. J'étais toujours consciente, je distinguais encore les flocons dans les airs, ma recouvrant de leur couleur blanche et pur.

Ma peau me brûlait à cause de la chute de température et du fait que j'étais en train de me faire ensevelir sous la neige. Mon cœur ralentissait doucement sa course pour battre plus lentement que la normal. Mon sang devint froid dans mon corps gelé. J'étais fatigué, je n'en pouvait plus, respirer normalement était une tâche difficile. Mes poumons brûlèrent à cause du manque d'air, ils en demandaient plus que je ne l'en fournissais. Je perçu d'infimes décharges électriques parcourir mon corps frigorifié. Je fermais les yeux me délectant de cette sensation. Avant de les fermés je sentis plus que je vis, une silhouette informe se penché au dessus de moi et me prendre dans ses bras chaud. Je crus reconnaître cette chaleur, douce et confiante. Réconfortante et maternelle. Dure mais tout de même fragile. Maladroite mais toujours là. J'eus la folle pensée d'imaginer une petite brune aux cheveux long bruns descendant en cascades sur des épaules frêles. Un visage ovale et pâle, des yeux chocolats, un petit nez légèrement retroussé, des pommettes rosées par le froid et un bouche rose où un joli sourire demeurait. Ma tante Bella. Une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue à son souvenir. Puis le noir.

Ma plus grande douleur : était que mon âme, mon corps ainsi que mon cœur s'échappaient peu à peu à mon contrôle. À chaque fois qu'il prenait possession d'un bout de ses trois éléments je mourais, doucement, fatalement.

_**PdV Jason**_

Une semaine que Angeline était dans le coma. Pendant plus de quatre jours elle s'était retrouvé en quantité insuffisante de sang dans la corps. Le soir même, le médecin se chargeant d'elle – le Dr Ferrant – était venu nous annoncé qu'il avait demandé au l'hôpital de Seattle des poches de sang du groupe AB négatif. Et par bonheur ils avaient accédés à leur demande.

Mon père et Charlie se relevaient pour la garder quand ils le pouvaient. Moi je me devais d'aller au lycéen supportant de moins en moins les remarques désobligeantes envers ma sœur. Depuis notre entré au lycée, les élèves prenait Angeline comme souffre douleur et je ne faisait rien, je la soutenait par ma présence silencieuse, mais ce n'était pas assez apparemment.

Aujourd'hui nous étions lundi, elle entamait son huitième jour de coma. Je profitais de ne pas avoir ce matin pour lui rendre une petite visite. Ma petite sœur me manquait, jamais je n'avais dis que je la détestais, jamais je n'avais reproché sa venue au monde. Elle était mon double au féminin, non? Bien au contraire, son rire, son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, sa douce voix fluette ma manquaient. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendu depuis une éternité maintenant. Je lui tenait la main qui ne portait pas la transfusion. Au files des jours Angeline ne gagnait pas de couleur, elle devenait encore plus pâle de minute en minute jusqu'à devenir presque translucide.

Le Dr Ferrant avait confié son dossier au nouvel arrivant, le Dr Cullen. Toutes les infirmière ne parlaient que de lui, h24, s'était d'un lassant à la longue. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrer mais je connaissais son portrait physique par cœur : Grand, blond, pâle, des yeux hypnotisant et un sourire à faire fondre les cœurs d'après une interne. Avec Angeline on se serrait moqué de toutes ses femmes hystériques, tout les deux, mais j'étais seule, lui parlant espérant qu'elle se réveille et m'offre son plus beau rire. Mais non, elle était allongée dans son lit, calme, endormie. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour ou j'ai crus que plus jamais je ne la verrai. Le jours où nous avions tous redoutés la signification de ce « Biiiiip...»

_**Flash-back**_

C'était son quatrième jour de coma dans l'après midi, le jeudi je finissais les cours à 14heures. Alors j'étais directement allé à l'hôpital. Mon père se trouvait déjà au près d'elle. Il lisait sur l'une des chaises misent près du lit de ma sœur.

- Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée. Demandais-je. Avec le folle espoir qu'elle se soit réveillée mais rendormie par la suite.

- Pas encore. Souffla-t-il. Une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. Tes cours? Éluda-t-il.

- Rien de nouveau...papa? Il me regarda. Quand elle sera sortie du coma, que vas-tu faire?

Il posa son livre sur la table de nuit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Mauvais signe. Il souffla lourdement dans ses mains puis se rassit convenablement en regardant Angeline. Je détestais ces moments de silence avec lui parce que en général ça n'annonçait rien de bon. J'étais resté debout, près à fuir si le besoin était.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être...

- Je t'interdis de penser ça papa ! Le coupais-je.

- Baisse d'un ton jeune homme. Me reprocha-t-il. Tu crois que c'est simple? Que je fais ça pour me débarrasser d'elle? Me demanda-t-il les mots devenant de plus en plus fort.

- Non papa, je...

**Biiiiip...**

Mon visage ainsi que celui de mon père se tourna vers le moniteur. Elle faisait un arrête cardiaque. Les médecins et des infirmières entrèrent dans la petite chambre blanche. Deux d'entre elles nous emmenèrent dans le couloir, nous étions dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ce son résonnait dans ma tête. J'entendais de mon siège le personnel s'occuper de ma sœur. Pour la première fois je priais. Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps nous nous trouvions dans ce couloir mais ça me parut bien trop long.

- Mr Swan? Demanda l'un des médecins.

Je levais le regard, la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Je pouvais la voir allonger dans son lit, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui me soulagea. Non, s'était sa lente respiration que je voyais via à sa poitrine qui montait et descendait.

- Oui? Demanda mon père, le visage neutre.

- Votre fille va bien. Le rassura-t-il. Mais j'aimerai vous parlez en privé. Il se retourna vers moi. Et si tu allais voir ta sœur; mon garçon? Manière subtile de me dire de les laisser seuls.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Je n'avais jamais su ce que le médecin avait dit à mon père. Je ne lui adressais que rarement la parole je lui en voulais. Il y avait pensé.

Ce son résonnerait à jamais dans ma tête. Les yeux fermés j'essayais de me souvenir de tout mes moments avec Angeline, mais il n'y en avait pas assez à mon goût. J'allais y remédier quand elle se réveillerait. Une unique larme coula le long de ma joue pour s'écraser sur la main d'Ange'. Une légère pression me fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément. Je regardais comme un idiot cette main dans la mienne. Puis je la vis serrer ma main encore une fois. Et enfin je compris. Mes yeux rentrèrent en contacte avec de jolie yeux céleste. Malgré son teint blanc et ses cernes sous les yeux elle était toujours magnifique. Elle me sourie, je lui rendis.

- Coucou, grand frère...Me salua-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ce fut ces premiers mots depuis longtemps. Ma sœur venait enfin de se réveiller.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors tout d'abord merci pour les Story Alert. <strong>

**Vous devez remarquer que la deuxième chapitre est complètment différent de celui de Mary1302. **

**Je continue, j'arrête? **

**Un petit review? ça fait toujours plaisir!^^**

**Je cherche correctrice pour corriger mes chapitres, alors si quelqu'un est partant, laissez un review. **

**Un avis, un conseil (pas mon orthographe je vous en pris), des questions? **

**P'tite vampire **


	4. Chapter 3 Chut ! Je les entends

**Chapitre 3**

**Chut ! Je les entends.**

Une semaine que j'étais de retour parmi les vivants, une semaine à mourir d'ennui. Une semaine à supporter les allés et venus d'inconnus. Je me souvenais très bien des événements qui ont suivi mon réveil.

**Flash-back**

- Coucou, grand frère...

Ma bouche était pâteuse et rauque. Mes yeux entrouverts, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce. Je me demandais où j'étais, des bips incessants résonnaient dans ma tête. Jason me regardait étrangement. Je tournais lentement la tête, ce simple geste me demanda un effort considérable. Mes yeux s'habituèrent doucement à la lumière et je pouvais distinguer des dizaines de fils partant de mon corps et relier à des machines près du lit. Mon poignet droit était bandé, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je regardais une nouvelle fois Jason. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif.

Mais au lieu de me répondre il me prit le plus délicatement dans ses bras faisant attention de ne pas trop toucher aux fils sur moi. Je l'entendit sangloter, une première, il me serrait de plus en plus fort. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Mais que se passait-il à la fin?

- Jason, ça va? Je mis ma main – celle où je n'avais pas la perfusion – sur son dos.

Jason se releva, les yeux rouge il détourna le regard et me dit qu'il revenait. Il sortie en vitesse de la chambre, en attendant je fixais le plafond blanc. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me souvenir des évènements qui m'avaient conduit à l'hôpital.

Une voix magnifique me sortit de mes pensées. Devant moi se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond à la peau pâle; des yeux bien trop hypnotisant pour le bien de la personne qui le fixait. Il possédait ce sourire qui vous disait que tout allait bien.

- Alors Mlle Swan enfin réveillée? Me sourit l'homme blond. J'aurais parié qu'il avait eu du mal à prononcer mon nom. C'est une belle frayeur que vous nous avez fait Mlle. Je me présente Carlisle Cullen.

Je ne répondis rien, je le fixais, juste. Cullen. Ce nom me disait quelque chose pour l'avoir entendu lorsque j'étais petite. J'essayais de me relever mais mes bras tremblaient sous l'effort demandé, le docteur voyant ce que je voulais faire m'aida et à son contacte froid, je fus parcourus d'un frisson.

- Je vais vous posez des questions d'accord? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Murmurais-je.

- Votre nom complet?

- Angeline Isabella Swan. Répondis-je lentement. À un instant je crus l'avoir vus trembler à l'évocation du nom de ma tante mais cet instant fut si bref que je n'étais pas sûr.

- Votre âge?

- 16ans.

Et les questions suivantes étaient toutes du même genre. Et je continuais à répondre par des réponses brèves et rapides, ne disant que le stricte minimum. Le docteur Cullen me dit qu'il avait finit et qu'il repasserait dans le courant de la journée pour confirmer ma sortie du lendemain. Mais il avait fallut que je fasse un malaise de rien du tout pour alarmer Jason qui fit parvenir l'information à notre père qui avait demandé à ce qu'on me garde – au cas ou...

**Fin du flash-back**

- Lu' Ange' ! Me salua mon frère.

- Coucou. Répondis-je sans pour autant quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

- Comment se porte ma petite sœur préférée?

- Bien si je ne m'ennuyais pas autant, je hais les hôpitaux !

- Tu vas peut-être pouvoir sortir, papa revient dans la journée. M'informa-t-il.

- Et Grand-père?

- Push. Me répondit-il simplement.

Aucun de nous deux ne brisa le silence suite à cette petite discutions. Je me replongeais dans la contemplation de la pluie sur la vitre sur ma droite. Seul spectacle que m'offrait cette chambre, blanche et sans vie. Je sentis le regard brûlant de mon frère sur moi, mais je ne me retournais pas pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait. J'avais entendue les infirmières dans ma chambre il y avait deux jours, alors qu'elles croyaient que je dormais elles parlaient de ma présence dans ces lieux et du fait que je devais être interné au plus vite pour mon propre bien.

Depuis mon réveille il y avait de cela une semaine, Jason ne se comportait plus comme avant, il restait plus souvent avec moi, m'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Il attendait. Moi aussi j'attendais que ces voix dans ma tête reviennent. Sournoises, elles attendaient elles aussi que je sorte de cet endroit, pour me faire souffrir encore plus. Mais les voix avaient trouvés un moyen de me rendre plus folle que je ne l'étais déjà. La nuit, alors qu'il n'y avait personne près de moi. La nuit où les résidents de l'hôpital dormaient tous d'un sommeil profond et réparateur; moi je restais éveillé, éternellement. Ne trouvant jamais le sommeil. Jamais.

Elles avaient trouvés la solutions pour m'empêcher de vivre. Et je me taisais. Je les écoutais, elles me jugeaient, se moquaient de la misérable personne que j'étais. Elles me condamnaient. Et moi je restais impassible, habitué maintenant à leur présence autour de moi. Mais les moqueries cessaient peu à peu remplacées par des demandes. Des demandes des plus en plus morbides, meurtrières. Elles me tuaient et je les laissais faire sans rien dire.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Jason se lever de la chaise près de mon lit, il hésitait, je le sentais elle s'échappait de tous ses pores, la peur. Je sentis la chaleur émanant de sa main au dessus de mon épaule mais il l'éloigna et posa ses lèvres au dessus de mon crâne, je le regardais grâce à la fenêtre qui renvoyait nos reflets. Je le suivais des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte blanche.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que l'infirmière venue reprendre mon déjeuné – que je n'avais pas touché – elle avait oubliée de refermer la porte derrière elle, donc je pouvais aisément voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

Je vis le docteur Cullen parler avec un homme en blouse blanche qui jetait de tant à autres des regards vers ma chambre. Je me couchais dans le lit inconfortable ne lâchant pas la silhouette du médecin blond. Les deux hommes se quittèrent d'un hochement de tête, échange court, formel. Le docteur vint me voir après ça et me confirma ma futur sortie pour le lendemain. Je hochais lentement le tête de haut en bas, je ne me sentais pas en la présence du médecin, il me laissait une sensation amer et brûlante dans mon coeur. De plus les voix fulminaient contre lui et me demandaient de mettre fin à la mascarade. Mais je n'écoutais pas, jamais.

La nuit vint assez lentement, je n'avais pas quitter le lit, n'avait rien mangé, l'appétit me manquait. J'attendais les voix qui n'allaient pas tarder à me rejoindre dans ma chambre seulement éclairée par la lune dans la ciel. Pendant que je patientais je me remémorais le jour où je les avais entendus pour la première. Le jour où elles m'accompagnaient, me tuaient, me rongeaient de l'intérieur, m'étouffaient, s'infiltrant vicieusement dans mes veines me brûlant de l'intérieur. Me rendant faible, sans vie.

_11 ans plus tôt _

La pluie accompagnait mes pleurs silencieux, mes larmes inexistantes tombant sur le marbre dure et froid de l'éternité. Sur cette stèle qui avait élue domicile sur ce terrain qui n'appartenait plus qu'à toi. Je tremblais, pas de froid, mais de cette tristesse infinie qui m'étreignait langoureusement jusqu'à l'étouffement. Le coeur dans ma poitrine se serrait dans sa prison de chair, il avait mal, il n'avait jamais connu pareil douleur auparavant. Bella, ma douce Bella, pourquoi être partie?

Le douce chanson de la pluie chantait le départ d'une âme bonne et charitable. La tienne. Tu avais assurément ta place dans ce monde plus heureux, où personne n'ait triste. La pluie t'accompagnait pour ton dernier voyage chantant tristement la chanson dédiée aux morts.

Tout semblait si terne maintenant que tu n'étais plus là. Si vide, si noir, comme les vêtements que je portais en cette funeste journée. Mon visage lisse, sans expressions de tristesses, les yeux pourtant sans vies, étaient cachés par ce voile noir que porte les endeuillés. Je regardais sans les voir les personnes qui venaient souhaiter leurs paroles réconfortantes, j'aurais due me sentir mieux non? Savoir que je n'étais pas seule dans ses ténèbres qui engloutissaient peu à peu mon âme tourmentée. Mais je savais tous ces visages faussement tristes par mon malheur, me dire des mots qu'ils ne pensaient guère. Une petite voix encore jamais entendue retenti dans mon esprit malade. Elle me disait de les tuer, sans cérémonie pour la fausseté de leurs mots. Mais ce qui fit disparaître cette voix vengeresse et meurtrière fut ton visage souriant devant mes yeux éteints.

Ils étaient tous parti me laissant seule dans mon chagrin. La pluie redoublait d'intensité, les gouttes se transformaient en d'innombrables lames tranchantes coulant sur mon coeur mort. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, je fixais inlassablement cette pierre qui me narguait sans honte. Je finis par disparaître à mon tour, sans un mot, le seule trace de mon affection pour elle fut cette rose noire, aussi noire que les ténèbres qui obscurcissaient mon jeune coeur.

Je venait de perdre l'innocence de mes cinq années pour la noirceur de la vie et la folie des esprits.

Elles étaient là, enfin. Que le supplice commence.

_Morte..._

J'étais morte mais pourtant je ressentais toujours la douleur et la tristesse. Je croyais que mourir s'était ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus jamais souffrir. Juste. Être heureux. Être près de ceux qu'on aimait. À en mourir... J'étais Angeline Swan et j'étais morte mais me cachait sous le masque de la vie.

_Tues..._

Qui? Ma tante? Elle est déjà morte. Qui? Mon père? Pour quel motif? Pour son incertitude à me garder près de lui? Pour la douleur qu'il engendre dans mon coeur sans sans rendre compte? Ou pour croire que je suis folle, il n'a pas vraiment tort. Qui? Mon frère? Pour quelle raison? Il est toujours, près de moi, mais il ne voit que ce que je veux bien montrer. Parce qu'il commence à les croire? Qui? Grand-père? Non. Même folle je sais au plus profond de mon âme qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Qui alors?

_Tu nous appartient..._

Même si je n'en ai aucune envie je leur appartiens. Elles ont pris possession de mon âmes, de mon coeur, de mon corps, de mon être tout entier. Je leur appartenais et je ne faisais rien pour m'en défaire.

_Rejoins-nous._

- Où? Demandais-je à haute voix.

_Dans les profondeurs. Là où tout est tellement dense et écrasant que ne ressens plus la douleur._

- Quand? Demandais-je.

_Maintenant._

- Maintenant. Répétais-je à mi-voix.

_Oui._

Je me redressais lentement retirant les draps qui recouvraient mon corps et sortis de ma chambre, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, ni à l'accueil, ce fut sans problème que je sortis de l'hôpital juste vêtue d'une robe blanche pieds nus.

La pluie s'était transformée en neige, elle craquait sous mes pieds, je sentais le froid m'envelopper mais je ne m'en occupais pas plus. Je continuais de marcher je suivais les voix qui m'indiquaient le chemin à prendre. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt, les voix dansaient tout autour de moi, elles chantaient, riaient à travers les bois endormis. J'arrivais sur une falaise, je regardais au loin, je voyais l'infinie... mes yeux dérivèrent vers la mer calme et ses vagues apaisantes qui se fracassaient sur les rochers.

_Saute. _

_Saute._

_Saute. _

Ce que je fis...


	5. Chapter 4 La folie d'un ange

**Chapitre 4 **

**La folie d'un ange**

_**N'as-tu donc pas, Seigneur, assez d'anges aux cieux? **Victor Hugo_

La collision entre mon corps et l'eau fut douloureuse, je sentais mon corps se briser, encore et encore, emporté par les vagues sous marine. Je me débattais pour remonter à la surface mais rien n'y faisait, je ne savais pas nager, je coulerais, s'était une certitude. Je parvins – par je ne sais quel miracle – à remonter à la surface, prenant par la même occasion une grande goulée d'air, mais plusieurs prises se refermèrent lentement sur mes jambes, m'entraînant au fond. J'avais beau me débattre, je me figeais, elles étaient de retour. Les yeux grands ouverts, la vue rendue trouble par l'eau, je me laissais engloutir par l'océan.

Depuis quand retenais-je mais respiration? Mes poumons brûlaient, ils suffoquaient, réclamant de l'air au plus vite. Air que je n'étais pas en mesure de fournir. Je me laissais juste couler dans les bras accueillant de la mer et de ses enfants les sirènes. Rejoignant les profondeurs inconnues du monde, ceux encore jamais vus par l'homme. Je me laissais glisser sur le sillage de la mort. Sentant sur mes joues humides le courant froid et lourd de la mort, porté par les habitants de la mer. Mais mes dernières heures ne seraient pas calmes comme je l'avais ardemment désiré. Mon corps – trouble faite de mon repos bientôt acquit – demandais à vivre – l'instinct de survit probablement – j'ouvris la bouche, quémandant de force de l'air mais je signais mon arrêt de mort. Je sentais l'eau traverser ma gorge en feu et sèche, puis s'infiltrer vicieusement dans mes poumons qui criaient grâce.

Je fermais les yeux, pensant à tout et à rien en même tant. Mon corps se faisait bercer timidement par les vagues, lorsque j'entendis des voix au loin, différentes de celles que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre. Je sentais des mains frôler mes jambes nues ainsi que mes bras tendus vers le ciel. Des lèvres sur mon visage, glissaient honteusement de mes tempes jusqu'à mes lèvres entrouvertes. Les gestes indécents ne cessèrent pas, je fronçais les sourcils, rêvais-je ses mains sur mon corps, délirais-je? J'ouvris difficilement les paupières, clignant des yeux, je perçus des formes se mouvant autour de moi, puis ces silhouettes prirent l'apparence de femmes aux formes délicates et enchanteresses. Les filles de l'océan existaient-elles vraiment? Venaient-elles pour moi? M'accompagner pour ce long voyage qu'était l'après?

Un visage, celui d'une femme à la peau aussi blanche et translucide qu'une morte, elle brillait comme le plus beau des diamants au soleil, scintillante, irréelle. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient autour de son visage au traits fins. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux en amandes aux couleurs de l'argent. Un petit sourire fleurit lentement sur son visage parfait. Il me semblait sourire à mon tour, improbable. Je tournais le tête, en transe, et tombais dans un regard perçant. Elle ressemblait trait portrait à la première à part ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, le deuxième finit par me sourire, je lui rendis plus faible.

Elle me mit un pendentif à la hauteur des yeux, une chaîne en or où pendait une pierre bleue en forme de larme. La brune me le passa autour du cou, s'attardant sur ma peau. Une lueur bleuté sortie de la pierre, transperçant l'obscurité des profondeurs. Je refermais les yeux, sereine de n'être pas seule pour le chemin qui me menait auprès de ma tante, auprès des anges. Dans cette endroit où tout était si beau qu'on ne pouvait se sentir triste. Morte.

**PdV Extérieur **

Angeline se laissait mourir lentement, divaguant, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'enfonçait dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

La brune et la blonde serrèrent le corps menue d'Angeline dans leur bras dans un étreinte mortelle. Alors que la jeune fille allait tomber dans l'oublie de l'océan, une silhouette se rapprochait du corps à l'abandon. L'homme au cheveux blond prit le corps par les épaules, la secouant un peu. Mais rien, aucun signe de vie. Il pouvait entendre le coeur battre, mais plus pour très longtemps. Il l'a mit contre son torse et remontait tant bien que mal à la surface.

**PdV Jasper**

Je rentrais d'une chasse d'une semaine, repus et alors que je commençais à prendre le chemin pour la villa, je fus assaillis par une tristesse telle que je faillis tomber à genoux, près de la dépouille de l'animal que je venais de vider. Le vide. Je courais à travers les arbres, jusqu'à tomber sur l'humain qui avait émit autant de tristesse. Humain qui s'avérait être une humaine.

Elle se trouvait dos à moi, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient au niveau des fesses et n'était vêtue que d'une robe de nuit blanche sans forme lui arrivant aux genoux. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la neige, une brise d'hiver la fouetta faisant s'élever ses cheveux dans un océan de chocolat. Une effluve de fruit des bois et de vanille me frappa et je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'attaquer. Je la suivais silencieusement, la neige craquelait sous nos pas mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'une personne la suivait. L'humaine s'arrêta au bord de la falaise regardant vers le ciel, elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un... Bella.

Alors que je l'observais en catimini, une vague d'abandon me submergea et au moment même où je réussis à me reprendre je la vis sauter de la falaise. Je me précipitais à sa suite, regardant son corps rentrer en contacte avec l'eau certainement geler au vu de la température. Mais au lieu de plonger pour la remonter, je rester comme pétrifier, regardant l'eau sous moi. Mon corps enfin sortis de son état de choc, je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et plongeais.

Je la cherchais mais elle n'était nul part. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que son coeur ne cède. Elle ne pourrait pas retenir sa respiration indéfiniment. Alors que je perdais tout espoir de retrouver le corps de... de qui d'ailleurs, une lueur filtrait les ténèbres. Je nageais jusqu'au corps immobile de la fille je la tenais par les épaules, la secouant un peu pour la faire réagir, mais aucunes réactions de sa part, son coeur, battait mais faiblement, il lâcherait d'une minute à l'autre. Je la plaquais contre moi et remontait à la surface le plus vite que je pus.

De retour à la surface, je ne nous menais jusqu'au rivage, j'étais étrangement essoufflé, je m'arrêtais, la déposant lentement sur le sable humide. Mais j'étais encore trop près des vagues qui noyaient son corps à chaque retour vers la plage. Je la pris dans mes bras, sa tête pendant dans le vide, je la redéposais plus loin. Je lui fis un massage cardiaque et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la mordre à chaque fois que je reprenais de l'air. Au bout d'une minutes elle toussa violemment, faisant par la même occasion ressortir l'eau de ses poumons. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Ses lèvres bleutées tremblaient, je n'avais rien pour la réchauffer et même si je la prenais dans mes bras cela ne ferait que empirer son état déjà bien mal en point.

**PdV Angeline**

Je me réveillais à l'hôpital, j'avais mal partout, tout mon corps était endoloris. Je m'assis sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Des nuages gris. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, vêtement en main. Je me postais devant la petite glace et me fixait. J'avais le teint grisâtre, maladif, si le médecin voyait ça, j'étais bonne pour resté encore dans cet hôpital. Mes cheveux étaient secs et cassant. Mes lèvres avaient une couleur entre le rose et le violet. Mais que s'était-il passé entre hier soir et ce matin?

Les voix. Les voix et encore les voix. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fais? Elles me faisaient faire des choses impensables comme cette fois pendant les vacances à la campagne en France.

J'étais âgé de seulement huit ans, cela faisait donc trois ans que ma tante nous avait quitté. Et trois ans que j'entendais ces voix autour de moi. Au début elles étaient inoffensives, elles me tenaient compagnies dans mon deuil.

Mais pendant une sortie dans les champs, je m'étais peu à peu éloigner de notre lieu de campement sous l'encouragement des dites voix. J'avais traversé un vergé jusqu'à me retrouver sur un sentier. Je n'avais même pas eus besoin des voix pour me pousser à le suivre, j'avais huit ans et j'étais de nature curieuse.

Le bout du chemin menait à une grange, je jetais un coup d'œil, des poules. Alors que je voulais faire demi-tout, elles étaient revenues, m'incitant à rentrer dans la grange et de m'amuser. Mais elles n'avaient pas la même définitions du moi s'amuser que moi. Puis j'étais devenue spectatrice du massacre des poules, je leur tordais le cou, encore et encore, leurs os se brisaient sous ma poigne. Horrible et quand je repris conscience et le contrôle de mon corps j'étais allongé sous un arbre.

J'avais complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé dans cette grange, je n'avais jamais eut le souvenir d'y être rentrer et d'avoir tuer toutes ces poules. Je ne m'étais souvenus que – grâce? – à un rêve où je me voyais les tuer. Et j'avais appris à mes dépends à toujours croire ce que je rêvais. Toujours. Je sortis de mes réflexions peu joyeuse et prit une douche. Une fois finis je m'habillais et je repris le rôle que m'avait attribué le grand théâtre de ma vie.

J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires dans le valise quand le docteur Cullen et mon père entrèrent dans la pièce. Je courrais vers lui et sautais dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne et me reposa sur le sol. Le médecin me regardait comme si il me découvrait pour la première fois, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Les doux hommes m'apprirent qu'il fallait que je fasse un dernier examen et qu'après je pouvais retourner à la maison.

J'étais assise sur le lit, attendant patiemment la fin de cet examen quand j'entendis des voix lointaines. Le docteur Cullen me mit un casque, pour faire je ne sais quoi, mais j'étais focalisé sur les voix, un son aigüe transperçait parmi les voix mais je n'entendais essentiellement qu'elle. Je voyais le médecin me parler mais je ne discernais aucuns de ses mots, juste ses lèvres bouger, je fronçais les sourcils dans un signe d'incompréhension.

_Viens danser avec nous dans les ténèbres_

_Chut, se s'ra notre secret à nous deux_

_Nous sommes l'essence des tes rêves _

_De tes angoisses et des craintes fugaces. _

_Viens danser avec nous dans les ténèbres_

_Garde nous secrètes, c'est notre vœu._

_Nous sommes la cause de ta folie_

_Mais les amies qui te tiennent compagnie_

_Qui sèchent tes larmes qui coulent la nuit_

_Quand tout le monde dort et que tu es seule_

_Viens danse ravec nous dans les ténèbres_

_Chut, se s'ra notre secret à nous deux... _

- Angeline? Angeline !

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer légèrement par les épaules...

- On peut rentrer maintenant? Demandais-je.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient devant moi, je me sentais toute petite face à leurs regards perçants.

- Tu peux y aller, Mr Swan, si vous voulez bien me suivre pour signer les papiers de sortie.

Je les regardais sortir de la chambre, silencieuse, je soufflais après un moment. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison, d'oublier toute cette histoire et de retourner dans mon train-train quotidien. Je me chaussais et attendis que mon père vienne me chercher. Il vint cinq minutes plus tard, je n'avais pas encore remarqué mais il avait les traits de son visage tirés. Je marchais à côté de lui et je finis de lui prendre la main. Il s'arrêta, je le fixais sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il? Le docteur Cullen nous attendait à l'accueil, je restais en arrière, gardant la main de mon père dans la mienne. Je levais mon regard dans celui ambré du médecin, il me sourit et me dit au revoir, je hochais le tête comme seule réponse.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital et pénétrâmes dans le parking quand je vis Jason appuyé nonchalamment à la voiture. Je lâchais la main de mon père pour me jeter dans les bras de mon frère. Il me serra fort contre lui, inspirait mon odeur et répétait mon prénom dans un murmure. Papa mit la valise dans le coffre pendant que nous montions dans la voiture, Jason à l'avant, moi à l'arrière.

Le début du trajet fut pesant, personne ne parlait, mon père se contentait de regarder la route, mon frère de même et moi je les fixais sans comprendre. Je me mis doucement à chantonner vite suivis par Jason et notre père prit part à notre jeu après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions. La suite du trajet jusqu'à la maison fut remplie de rire, j'étais de retour... mais pas complètement.

Nous passâmes devant l'ancienne maison de Charlie, il vivait avec nous quand papa partait en voyage d'affaire mais sinon il passait le plus clair de son temps à la Push pour pêcher et à passer du temps avec ses amis indiens. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup, donc je faisais tout pour ne pas venir avec Charlie lors d'un de ses week-end spécial pêche. Mais la maison aux volets bleus nous appartenait toujours, papa l'avait achetée avec la participation de grand-père. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette maison. Pas là où sa fille avait passé ses dernières années de bonheur.

Pourtant, plus personne ne venait là, personne ne pouvait traverser cette porte close, celle qui renfermait tout nos moment de bonheur. Les vrais, ceux qu'on ne pouvait inventer. Rien n'avait changé, les meubles étaient toujours recouverts de ces voiles blancs poussiéreux, les cadres retraçant la vie d'une fille et sœur se trouvaient toujours accrochés sur les mur ou posés sur la cheminée. Comment je le savais? C'était simple, j'avais fais de ce lieu, mon havre de paix. M'éloigner de ma famille, de la pression de ressembler à une défunte et me rapprocher des étoiles...

- Angeline, tu viens? Me demanda Jason.

- Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensés.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé parce que tu as du boulot à rattraper.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me rappelle ce détail? Lui demandais-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je montais dans les escaliers, à me suite Jason qui s'était porté garant pour monter ma valise. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et sautais sur mon lit, m'affalant de tout mon long sur les couvertures fraîches. Je roulais, me retrouvant sur le dos, pris le bas de la couette au pied du lit et m'enroulais dedans. J'entendis mon frère pouffer et me rappeler très distinctement que demain il y avait cours et que je devais faire les devoirs que je n'avais pas fait à l'hôpital, en résumé : Rien. Pourquoi? Je devais me reposer ordre du médecin. Je soufflais, dépité.

Français? Fait. Anglais? OK. Biologie? Fait. Histoire? OK. Physique? Fait, mais rien compris. Projet de musque? À l'eau. Mathématiques? Nada.

Donc si je résumais la situation, il ne me restait plus que le projet de musique et les mathématiques à faire. J'avais travaillé une bonne partie de la matinée et même pendant que je déjeuné, si c'était pas de la torture. Je devais faire une pose ou j'allais finir par mourir d'un surplus d'information. Ce qui n'était pas bon pour mon pauvre cerveau en surchauffe. Je refermais dans un coup sec et rapide mon classeur de maths et partis rejoindre Jason qui devait certainement se trouver dans se chambre.

Je traversais le couloirs à pas de loup et entrais sans un bruit dans la chambre de Jason. Elle était plus petite que la mienne, les murs étaient gris métallique et le sol recouvert d'une moquette noire. Le lit double sur le mur de gauche, une grande bibliothèque qui comportait des Cds, livres, bibelots en tout genre. Et près de la fenêtre son bureau ensevelis sous des montagnes de partitions. Toujours dans les tons gris. Déprimant. Jason était couché sur son lit le casque sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés. Je montais près de lui le plus doucement possible et appuyais ma tête contre son torse. Toujours les yeux fermés, il m'enlaça fortement contre lui.

Je me relevais, assise en tailleur, j'attendais qu'il daigne enlever son casque, ce qu'il fit après que la chanson se finisse dans une note de désespoir.

- Tu as déjà finis tes devoirs? Me demanda-t-il en allant ranger son disque dans son boîtier.

Jason avait eut pour notre anniversaire le lecteur de musique qui ne devait sortir que l'année prochaine mais il préférait celui qui avait appartenu à notre tante. Si il devait sauver quelque chose si la maison prenait subitement feu, se serait assurément ce vieux lecteur de disque. Il était vieux mais avait une plus grande valeur sentimental aux yeux de mon frère. Ce fut le dernier présent que notre tante lui avait offert.

'' _Une guitare ça se remplace, pas les souvenirs. _'' M'avait-il dit un jour.

- Non, il reste les maths et le projet de musique mais je n'ai aucune idée.

- Laisse parler ton coeur. Dit-il après un moment.

- Tu ne deviendrais pas un peu fleur bleue? Le taquinais-je gentiment.

- Rigole, rigole. Il me sauta dessus et me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me laisser.

Nous étions tous les deux couchés sur son lit, lui sur le dos, les mains sous la tête. Moi sur le ventre, mes mains lissaient l'édredon dans un geste nerveux.

- Jason? L'appelais-je doucement.

- Mm.

- Il a quoi papa. J'examinais les traits de son visage. Les traits de sa mâchoires s'étaient contractés.

- Rien.

- Jason. Dis-je de manière voulant dire ''tu me prends pour une imbécile ou quoi?''

- On s'est disputé, c'est tout, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pourtant...

- Allez va finir tes devoirs, tu as un projet de musique à présenter devant tout le lycée. Me coupa-t-il.

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Méchant. Je lui tirais la langue.

- Rentre cette langue avant que je te la coupe gamine.

- Hey ! Criais-je.

- Allez oust p'tite soeur. Il me prit par les épaules et me lassa en plan devant sa chambre.

- On n'a que cinq minutes de différences ! Lui fis-je la remarque. Je l'entendis rire à travers la porte et je savais que j'avais remplis ma mission. Jason était heureux.

Je fis mes devoirs de maths et ceux-ci terminer je descendis pour commencer celui de musique.

* * *

><p><strong>VOilà ^^<strong>

**Alors? Verdict. Questions? **

**Le fait que je n'ais pas parler du comment Angeline s'est retrouvée de la plage à sa chambre d'hôpital est normal on le saura plus tard =) **

**Chapitre 5 : Questions & Projet **

**P'tite Vampire =3**


End file.
